The Other Side
by Yuurei Ibaraki
Summary: Be careful with you wishes, they might became a reality.


My first attempt for one-shot story. please give me review whenever it is good enough or not.

**Be careful with you wishes, they might became a reality. **

**The Other Side.**

_"Sergeant Albert Price. Year 2012, 21 of December. 21:09. today we were sent out to investigate the disappearance of a young man. Witnesses say that he didn't even leave his apartment. He was just... gone.  
It all started today when me, and my partner Karen, arrived to the place..."  
__"13:37: Victim's house."  
__"I knocked on the door, but nobody answered."  
_**Albert: **Police! Is anyone home?  
_"5 seconds of silence passed, after which we heard footsteps inside."  
_**?: **Just a minute.  
_"We heard a voice coming from the inside. Moments later, the door was open. A woman was standing in the doorway."  
_**Albert: **Good morning, ma'am. My name is Albert Price and this is my partner, Karen Smith. We are here about the disappearance.  
**?: **Thank god you arrived so quick! My name is Alice Mar and I was the one who called you. I just didn't know what to do! I... I!...  
**Karen: **It's alright, ma'am. We will help but first, you will have to tell us what happened.  
**Alice: **Yes, of course... Please do come in.  
_"We entered the house. Alice escorted us to the living room."  
_Please, take a seat.  
**Karen: **Thank you.  
_"We took a seat on an old-looking couch. I took a quick glance around and, from what I could tell, everything appeared to be normal, the only exception being the house hasn't been cleaned properly for some time now. The room wasn't getting enough light due to the window being covered by the curtains."  
_**Alice: **Do you need anything? Tea? Coffee?  
**Albert: **No, thank you. We are more interested in the current events.  
**Alice: **Yes, of course. Actually... I don't know much myself.  
**Albert: **What do you mean?  
**Alice: **You see, I had to get out of town for a few weeks because of my work. I was, literally, packing my things when my daughter, Nicole, called me and told me that my son, Alistair, has disappeared.  
I am not going to lie, at first I thought they were just messing around, you know... Like kids usually tend to do, but then she began to panic. I lived with them for my whole life and I could tell when they are telling a lie, and trust me when I say she was serious as ever.  
**Albert: **Is there a chance that your son didn't "disappear" and he just went to his friends' house without telling anyone?  
**Alice: **I don't think so. My Alistair is a responsible boy. He would at least leave a note or tell his sister, if he would be going anywhere.  
**Karen: **Can we speak to your daughter, Mrs. Mar?  
**Alice: **I am afraid it is impossible at the moment.  
**Karen: **Why is that?  
**Alice: **When I came home, Nicole was in hysteria. I managed to calm her down, to some extent. After I called you, I went to check in on her but she had locked herself in her room and didn't want to talk to anyone.  
**Albert: **We understand. Tell us, Mrs. Mar: Does Alistair has any enemies?  
**Alice: **What do you mean?!  
**Albert: **I am not hinting on anything, Mrs. Mar. It is a standard procedure. Every little detail would help in our case.  
**Alice: **Excuse me... I am just on my edge right now...  
**Albert: **It's alright.  
**Alice: **No, I don't think my son had any enemies. Not that I know of, anyway. My boy wasn't very... social, so to say. He spent most of home and every time I asked him why he refuses to go out and play with other kids, he said: "Why should I spend my time with people who don't appreciate me?"  
**Albert: **I see. Is there anything else we should know?  
**Alice: **Well, there is something... No. It won't help find my son...  
**Albert: **Everything helps, Mrs. Mar. Please, tell us what it is.  
**Alice: **I don't know what was it, exactly, but Alistair was recording himself talk for the last... let me think... 2 months, I believe it was.  
**Karen: **I heard that many were doing this recently.  
**Albert: **This might be exactly what we are looking for. Do you mind if we take a look at the recordings?  
**Alice: **Alistair kept everything in his room upstairs. If you'll follow me, I will show you where it is.  
_"We stood up and began heading to the staircase. Before we left the living room, I noticed a few pictures on the dresser, right next to the staircase."  
_**Albert: **My apologies, Mrs. Mar. Is your son on one of these photos?  
**Alice: **Ah, yes. We took these pictures last summer. This one...  
_"Alice takes one of the pictures and shows it to us."  
_On the right you can see Alistair, me and my husband are in the middle and to the left you can see Nicole.  
**Karen: **How old is your son now?  
**Alice: **He turned 17 in September. He is so young...  
**Albert: **Don't worry, Mrs. Mar. We will find him.  
**Alice: **_"sob" – _I know you will... Now then, let's proceed upstairs.  
**Karen: **We are right behind you.  
_"We followed Alice upstairs, to the Alistair's room."  
_**Alice: **Here it is.  
**Albert: **Thank you, Mrs. Mar. Do you wish to wish to assist us?  
**Alice: **No, I-  
**?: **GOD DAMNIT ALL!  
_"We hear a scream coming from one of the rooms."  
_**Karen: **What was that?  
**Alice: **It was Nicole. She has taken her brother's disappearance pretty bad. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and talk to her.  
**Albert: **Of course.  
_"Alice leaves us and begins to talk to her daughter through the locked door."  
_So what do you think of all this?  
**Karen: **I don't even know. Nobody saw anything, there is no evidence or motives on how or why the kid got kidnapped. Something's not right here...  
**Albert: **Well, wondering won't take us anywhere. Let's check Alistair's room and see what we can find.  
_"We entered Alistair's room. The room was just like the other parts of the house: Dark and dirty. The only place that was, somewhat, clean was the desk. On the desk we found two monitors, connected to a computer below it, and a camera."  
_**Albert: **Hmm... A pretty nice gaming set-up. You check the room, I'll see if I can find anything on the computer.  
**Karen: **Got it.  
_"Fifteen minutes later."  
_**Albert: **Found anything?  
**Karen: **Nothing that could solve the case. How about you?  
**Albert: **I think I'm found something. Come look at this.  
**Karen: **What is it?  
**Albert: **I am pretty sure these are the recordings that Mrs. Mar was talking about.  
**Karen: **Let's take a look then.  
**Albert: **They all appear to be in order. Let's see...  
_"On the computer, I found a group files named: "The abnormality blog." I decided to run the first file."  
_...One second... There we go.  
**Voice on the video: **Is this thing on? Testing, testing... Hmm... Damn, I think something broke. It refuses to record the video. Oh well, that'll do for now. I can always place random footage in the background.  
So anyway... My name is Alistair Mar and, starting from today, I will start doing random blogs. Why I will do these? Because I have nothing better to do, perhaps.  
First of all, let me-  
**Nicole: **_"A voice from the far side of the room" – _Hey, you useless sack of sh!t. Stop talking to yourself and come help me clean the house!  
**Alistair: **Hey, Nicky! Bellic family called, they want their daughter back!  
**Nicole: **Wha-?! GO DIE IN A FIRE!  
_"We hear footsteps of someone running away."  
_**Alistair: **Haha! Oh man, I love this girl. Either she is being a mega tsundere or she just hates me. Or maybe both. So anyway...  
**Karen: **This doesn't help us. Play another one.  
**Albert: **Alright.  
_"I play another video."  
_**Alistair: **Day 3 of my blogs'n'stuff. Note to self: Think of a random, cool-sounding name to attract more people.  
Today's topic of the day: Games. Totally original, right? So today I was at school and heard some random people talking about this game called "touhou" or something like that. They were describing it like it was the second advent, no less. For those of you who doesn't know, in this game...  
**Albert: **Next one?  
**Karen: **Yep.  
_"After playing a few more, I find something that might be interesting."  
_**Alistair: **Day 7 of my blogs of doom. Today I, finally, got the game I was talking about in the earlier videos. I played it a little bit. It seemed alright. I want to google the manual, if there is one, because I think I'm not playing it right for some reason. In other news, today sucked. On the bright side, the weekend is starting tomorrow so I'll have plenty of time to...  
**Albert: **I'll get another one.  
**Alistair: **Day 11 of the abnormality blog. Yep, that is EXACTLY what I'm going to call this from now on. I take back everything I said. The touhou game series are absolutely BOSS! I wasted a whole weekend on them, on one of them actually, and it is so much FUN! Even if I get my ass handed to me all the time... I'm trying though. It would be so much better to live in their world...  
For those of you who care, my dad called today. Said he missed us. Yeah, right...  
My mom also said that she is going out of town soon because of her work. That's alright, I guess. I have my sister to abuse.  
**Nicole: **Hey, faggot. Dinner is ready so get your useless ass down.  
**Alistair: **Tell her that I'll come down soon.  
**Nicole: **The end of the world will happen before you will keep your promise.  
**Alistair: **It will happen faster than your breast development. HA!  
**Nicole: **I fu*king hate you...  
_"We hear Nicole leave, as she slams the door shut."  
_**Karen: **Huh... That's weird...  
**Albert: **What?  
**Karen: **From what we heard so far, I can tell that Nicole wasn't very fond of her brother, to say the least. But look at her now. I have a feeling that she will commit suicide if we won't find him.  
**Albert: **As much as he hated him, he is still a part of her family.  
**Karen: **You're right... Let's keep listening.  
_"We sorted through a few more recordings."  
_**Alistair: **Day 20 of the abnormality blog. Today, when I woke up, I had a feeling that I am being watched. Strange, huh? It probably, most definitely, was my imagination. The feeling was gone soon anyway. In the past few days, I started to believe in paranormal things. Or I want to believe, rather. Did anyone of you experienced that before?...  
"We hear a knock on the door."  
**Nicole: **Hey, idiot brother! Are you alright in there?  
**Alistair: **Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask? Could it be that... you're actually worried about me?  
**Nicole: **Pffft! That's nonsense! Who, in their right mind, would be worried about YOU?!  
**Alistair: **Tsundere. Called it.  
**Karen: **Now this is something.  
**Albert: **That doesn't explain it, though. We must go deeper.  
_"Next few recording weren't making any sense, not to mention that some of them weren't even working properly, so we had to skip a few of them."  
_**Alistair: **Day 30 of the abnormality blog. It's getting worse... I feel watched all the time. Which may be a good thing, but something tells me it's not. The worst thing is that I don't even go out that much. I spend most of my time in my room and still, I'm being watched all the time. This is weird...  
**Karen: **Oh great... Kid's paranoid all to hell...  
**Albert: **I wouldn't be too sure if I were you. We listened to all of the recordings and it all started somewhere from day 20. Let's check a few more.  
**Alistair: **Day 36 of abnormality blog. I saw it! I F*CKING SAW IT! I know I did! What did I saw? I-I-I... I'm not sure. It's a shadow. No... It's more like an opening. A portal, if you will. And the eyes... The eyes, that are in the "opening" keep staring at me!  
_"Deep sigh" – _I am NOT going crazy! I know what I saw...  
_"Knock on the door."  
_**Nicole: **Brother... Are you alright?  
**Alistair: **Yes, I'm fine. I'm just... not in the best mood right now...  
**Nicole: **Do you want to talk about it?  
**Alistair: **Talk? N-no... I'm fine.  
**Nicole: **Alright... If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.  
_"Nicole walks away."  
_**Alistair: **You wouldn't believe me anyway... Wait! Was she NICE TO ME just now?! Ooooh. I get it now. _– "Slow clapping" – _Well played, sis. Well played. It was you all along! I should've known earlier. I'll show her how to play tricks on me... but first I will have to get proof of her guilt!  
**Albert: **Plot-twist!  
**Karen: **Hey, that's not funny!  
**Albert: **It sounded better in my head. Anyway, the kid is getting all paranoid now. Maybe he just ran away from home.  
**Karen: **I'm sorry, wondering won't take us where again?  
**Albert: **Don't even turn the tables on me.  
**Karen: **Play the next one then.  
**Alistair: **Day 42 of abnormal blog. It's following me, no matter where I go... Even today at school, I could feel her staring at me. At least now I know that it's not my sister...  
I spent a whole day with Nicole, more like watching her, but the feeling that I'm being watched didn't go away. Speaking of which, something's happening to Nicole as well.  
She gives me THAT look and... And she's been TOO friendly lately. It can't be anyone else. We are the only ones who remain in this house.  
And I keep seeing it! I can see it only when I'm at home, for some reason.  
I haven't even taken a showed for the past two days now. I-... I don't know... I guess I'm afraid that it will take me.  
Ironic, isn't it? I was hoping, I was DREAMING about this day! And when the day comes? I just want to get back to my normal life...  
**Nicole: **Brother...  
_"We hear a voice outside the door, this time without the knocking."  
_**Alistair: **What?..  
**Nicole: **Are you really alright? You've been acting weird lately. If something's bothering you, you can always talk to me. If nothing else, I can at least listen to you. I-  
**Alistair: **I appreciate the concern, but I really don't need your help.  
**Nicole: **Are you sure? Maybe I can-  
**Alistair: **NO! I DON'T need your help! Why are you even offering help?! You're supposed to hate me! You were always like that! If something's is wrong with something then something is wrong with YOU! Now f*ck off and leave me alone!  
**Nicole: **I... I just wanted to help...  
**Alistair: **_"Deep sigh" – _I'm sorry, I just... You're right, something is wrong BUT you really can't help me...  
**Nicole: **Please, don't be alone. I can't see you suffer anymore...  
**Alistair: **That won't help me. I don't have anyone to be with, anyway...  
**Nicole: **You have me.  
**Alistair: **That I do. Come in. The door's not locked.  
_"As the door screaks, Nicole comes in."  
_**Albert: **That's the end of this one.  
**Karen: **Is there anything else.  
**Albert: **There is another one.  
**Karen: **Play it.  
**Alistair: **Day... whatever the hell day it is. I lost count a few days ago. My life is going to hell. I'm being constantly watched, I see things that are not even there, the kids at the school think I'm crazy and my tsundere sister is... I think she is hitting on me.  
JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME ALREADY!  
_"Inaudible whispers."  
_What?!  
_"Inaudible whispers."  
_I can't understand you! Tell me what do you want from me!  
**?: **I want _– "static"  
_**Karen: **What?!  
**Albert: **What the hell?  
**Alistair: **Was it really all it was?  
_"Inaudible whispers."  
_Yes... YES! Do it! I have waited so long for this day.  
**?: **Very well.  
_"A sound of wind, blowing the leaves on the trees, appears in the background, along with more static."  
_**Alistair: **This day has finally come. Today is the day when I will- Wait, what are you doing?! No! NOOOOOOOOO-  
_"All background noises cut off, except for the sound of the static, which remains there for a few seconds more. Then, there was silence."  
_**Nicole: **Brother, is everything alright? You left the door unlocked. ... Brother? I'm coming in. Brother, where are you? Brother?...  
_"The recording stops."  
_**Albert: **What... was that?  
**Karen: **I have no idea...  
_"After listening to the recordings, we told everything to Alistair's mother. She didn't believe us. I don't blame her. I wouldn't believe in this, if I haven't heard it myself. We're still not sure what it was.  
When we were about done telling what we heard, as we soon found out, Nicole has unlocked her door and walked out of her room for the first time since her brother's disappearance. Alice began to cry and hugged Nicole as hard as she possibly could.  
Nicole, on the other hand, turned her expressionless gaze towards us and said the following: "She did this. The woman in purple dress. She is responsible for this."  
When we tried to ask her for more details, she refused to talk to us. She refused to say anything, in fact.  
The investigation went on. We took the recordings to our specialists and they confirmed that the recordings weren't fake. There was no editing involved.  
2 months have passed. We didn't find the boy. He just has... vanished. Something was telling me he was gone, from this world..."_


End file.
